Bumped into love
by wonderland1901
Summary: Best friends Edward and Tanya have always stuck together. Bella enters Edward's life and things get complicated. Can he keep both girls in his life or will a twenty one year long friendship be ruined? AH ExB rated M for sexual references
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...**

**~!~**

**Tanya's POV**

" C'mon Edward! Don't be a little bitch! Come with me, please!", I jumped on my best friend's back. We are both twenty one years old. He was born three hours before me on June twentieth. He was born to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. He has bronze hair and green eyes. He stands tall at 6'3. I'm a strawberry blond. I have blue eyes and I'm 5'11.

We've literally been best friends since the day we were born. I'm in love with him though, I know he doesn't feel the same. How do I know? He's never said or done anything to lead me to believe otherwise.

" You know I hate haunted houses, Tanya! I've hated them since I was a kid.", he complains, but I can tell I'll win. I pull the pout. My famous pout gets me anything I want. He sighs then gives me a small smile. " Alright, let's go.", he takes my hand and pulls me to his Volvo. We get to the haunted house ten minutes later. There's a little carnival around the house, so we take our time. We're walking down the main walkway when someone runs into Edward. He catches the person before they fall to the ground. He looks into the person's face and freezes. They just stare at each other until she finally speaks up.

" I-I'm so sorry. I was looking for my sister, she ran. Um, I'm Bella. Bella Cullen.", She has dark, wavy brown hair. Her eyes are a deep brown and her skin is a light pale. She's smaller than me.

" It's- It's fine. N-no blood, no foul. I'm Edward Masen.", They haven't looked away from each other. I cross my arms and clear my throat. They look towards me and straighten up.

" I'm Tanya Denali, Edward's _girlfriend."_**, **the lie slips out. Her eyes go wide and she blushes. Edward glares at me.

" No she isn't, my girlfriend. I don't have a girlfriend, totally, completely single. We've been friends since birth.", He says. I sigh sadly to myself in my head.

" Oh, I get that. It's the same for me and my best friend Jacob. He was born when I was two and now we're basically siblings. Well, I n-need to go find my sister. She's only six, the miracle baby to my parents.", Edward stops her before she can leave.

" I'll help you, um, what's she look like?", He said.

" Edward! We're supposed to be going to the haunted house!", I complain.

" Oh, I- um, it's okay. You don't have to help.", Bella shakes her head and blushes.

" I want to, please. I hate haunted houses anyway. Now, tell me about your sister.", Edward smiled brighter than I'd ever seen.

" She's small, looks about four. She has a dark pixie cut and bright blue eyes and a lot more graceful than me. Her name is Alice", Bella rattles off. Edward leaves me to go with Bella and I just stand there shocked. I mean really? We came here to have fun and now he's searching for a little girl.

Half an hour later, I see them. Bella has a small crying girl in her arms.

" I'm sorry Bella! Please don't tell Mommy and Daddy, but he was so cute! I had to find out his name!", the little girl cried.

" Alice, you know you could have asked me. Plus, I think that little boy is the new transfer student your teacher was talking about. The new little boy from Texas.", Bella smooths the little girl's hair down. Bella looks at her full of worry, and love. I notice that they look alike.

Two months pass by. Edward had given Bella his phone number and she did the same with him. They'd gone out on eight dates so far! I mean that's like once a week! Luckily tonight is Edward and I's fight night. Every Friday Edward and I have a movie night where we fight over watching Manly movies or chick flicks. I grab my movies and head to Edward's apartment. When I walk in, I see Edward is all dressed up. What the hell? He seems really nervous.

" Tanya? What are you doing here?", suprise evident in his voice.

" It's fight night? You know, fighting, popcorn and movies.", I hold up the movies.

" Can we reschedule? Bella and I are going on a date. We've been planning it for the last two weeks.", He asks.

" Seriously? We've never missed a fight night, Edward. Cancel the date, I'm your best friend.", I growl.

" I'm not canceling my date. I won't be home tonight, or tomorrow morning. I'm going to go on a marvelous date with the woman I love then I'm going to proceed to have my wicked way with her. I'm going to make love to her right after I've told her how much she means to me, how strong my feelings are.", He grabs the pack of condoms from his nightstand. I had followed him into his room.

" You've got to be joking! You're ditching me so you can get laid?", I yell.

" No! I'm leaving so I can spend the night with the love of my life.", He says. He grabs his car keys, his wallet and flowers off the table. He then picks up the duffel bag by the door. " Your my best friend no matter what, Tanya. I'm not ditching you, but I do need some space. I need Bella in my life. She's meeting my parents soon. I've already met hers. I'm going to ask my mom for my grandmother's engagement ring. I want to propose by Valentine's Day. Please, just let me be happy." he begs before walking out the door.

True to Edward's words, he doesn't return until two in the afternoon the next day. He's all happy and shit. He tells me that Bella told him she loved him right before he could tell her. That led to their first time having sex with each other which then led to shower sex. He talked about how perfect and magical it was.

It's now January, I have a month to break Edward and Bella up. He's planning on proposing on Valentine's Day. My phone rings and I see it's Edward.

" Edward, hey. I was just about to head to the coffee house. Are you there yet", I ask.

" Tanya, I have the flu. I can't go out. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, I swear." His voice is hoarse.

" It's alright, Edward. Get some rest and you'll feel better.", I knew how much he hated being sick, so I devised a plan. I make chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese then pack it away in containers. After driving five minutes to his apartment, I head up. I quietly go in and set the food in his kitchen. I can hear him moaning and groaning in his room. I quickly open the door to see him and Bella. His face buried in Bella's neck. Her hands in his hair. No clothes, laying on top of the blankets and in a very compromising position. Edward quickly hops off of Bella and pulls the blankets over them before looking wide eyed at me.

" Really, Edward. I actually thought you were sick! I even made you soup and grilled cheese! Then I come here to find you dick deep in her?", I yell. Her looks down at the blanket and says nothing. "You've done nothing but lie and ditch me these past four months! You found her then you toss me aside! Fine! You want it that way? Consider me gone! We're not best friends anymore, Edward. Goodbye.", I slam the door and drag my way back to my car. I fall asleep on my couch at home, then I'm woken up at three in the morning by a loud knocking on my door...

**~!~**

**Soooo... What did you guys think? Should I continue? Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

I lay my head in my hands. Tanya's right, I've been a horrible best friend. I was caught up with the fact that I was in love. I neglected her and it drove her away. Bella ran her hand through my hair. I pushed it away. I needed to distance my self from her.

" Don't do that Edward Anthony. I'm sorry she caught us, I'm sorry that it's probably my fault you two aren't as close as you were but please, don't push me away.", she begged.

" You're right.", I say. She sighs in relief and I continue. " It is your fault. I've lost Tanya because you are with me almost everyday! I've just lost my best friend! All because I was in love!", I yelled at her. She flinched away. I stand up and pull on my clothes. She does the same.

" What does this mean?", she asks quietly.

" It means, that I need time and space away from you. I need to repair my friendship with Tanya. I can't have you distracting me. Just, until I call you, just stay away.", I walked her to the door. The tears in her eyes were almost killing me. I hated myself, for hurting her, for hurting Tanya. " Goodbye, Isabella.", I open the door. She walks out, I swear I see a tear drop from her eye.

I head to the bar after Bella leaves. I drown my sorrows in tequila and whiskey. An old buddy of mine sits next to me.

" Eddie! How's it goin' man? Have you popped the question to the pretty lady of yours?", Emmett claps me on the shoulder.

" No, and I'm not going to. We broke up today.", I down another shot.

" You don't seem happy about it. Did she end it?", He's more serious now. I shake my head.

" No, I did. Tanya walked in on us having sex. She blew up and I ended up pushing Bella away. It's all my fault. I gave her up, I didn't even tell her I loved her one last time. One minute we were making love the next I was telling her to stay out of my life. God, I- I can't live without her Em. I love her too much, but I can't keep hurting my best friend either.", I cry.

" My mom always said to follow your heart, but don't forget about your head. So, go make amends with Tanya. Tell her what you just told me. Then go follow your heart and get Bella. If Tanya isn't willing to make you happy, then don't let it bother you. That just means she wasn't a very good friend. When Rosie and I broke up, I almost became an alcoholic. I'd drink night and day, then I got my head out of my ass. I won her back, I got her to trust me again. Now, we're married. We've got a beautiful son and a little girl on the way. Now go and fix this.", he says. I nod my head and pay for my drinks. I hail a cab and it takes me to Tanya's. It's three in the morning, oh well. I need my Bella back. I pound on the door. Tanya opens it and glares at me. After she invites me in, I tell her what I told Emmett.

" I'm sorry, but we had our time Tanya. It's Bella and I's time now. You had me for twenty one years, now you need to share. Bella is a part of my life, you need to accept it. Otherwise, you weren't the great friend I thought you were. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to go beg for forgiveness and beg my girl to marry my foolish ass.", I run out of the apartment and walk to Bella's house. The light in her bedroom is on, a tell tale sign that she's still awake. I don't even bother knocking. I just go straight to her bedroom. She jumps as I fling the door open. Her eyes are red, you can tell she's been cryng. I stride over to her and pull her tightly into my arms.

" I'm sorry, so sorry. I was an idiot and a total jackass.", I kiss the top of her head.

" Ya, you were. You're lucky I love you or else I would've slapped you.", she buries her face in my chest.

" Do you love me enough to marry me?", I pull back to look at her face.

" W-what?", She asks. I slowly drop onto one knee and pull the ring out.

" I'm an idiot. I'm going to make mistakes sometimes because, I'm definitly not perfect. Not by a long shot. But with you, I don't have to worry about that. I can just be me. So, Bella, will you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?", She looked at it for a full minute before dropping to her knees next to me and kissing me passionately on the mouth.

" I would love nothing more than to marry you.", she tells me. I beam at her and slide the ring onto her finger where it will hopefully stay until the day we die. We have three rounds of make-up sex, then cuddle after. I love her so much, more than anything. I lazily trace patterns over the skin of her stomach.

" One day, I'm gonna put a baby here.", I tell her. " First, a little boy though. That way, when our daughter is born, he can help me beat the men off with a stick. No doubt she'll be as beautiful as her mother.", I sit up and kiss her lightly. It turns into making out which turns into round 4 ½.

" How many do you want?", she asks after we've dressed again.

" Two or three. I hated being an only child, I want to give our children someone to play with.", I turn on the tv and snuggle Bella into my chest.

" When do you want to have them?", she rubs a hand up and down my thigh.

" Maybe a couple months after our wedding we can start trying.", I brush a piece of hair out of her face. She holds my hand against her cheek then turns and kisses my palm. " You know, now we have to tell our parents we're engaged. How loud do you think our moms will squeal?", I joke. She laughs so hard tears are coming from her eyes.

" Definitely will need earplugs when we tell them...I love you.", she sighs.

" I love you more than anything.", I fall asleep with her in my arms, right where she should be.

**~!~**

**Leave me some reviews! Whose Pov next? OOO what should happen next?**


End file.
